


H is for Home

by romanticalgirl



Category: Hornblower (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-08
Updated: 2013-04-08
Packaged: 2017-12-07 21:01:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/753031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted 11-06-08</p>
    </blockquote>





	H is for Home

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 11-06-08

Archie doesn’t think of home often. Home reminds him of things he left behind for a reason, unthinking scandals he left in his wake, more than eager to leave his parents to deal with all of it. He likes to think he’s paid the price for his selfishness about Justinian in blood and sweat, tears and bile.

Home now means something different as well, if he is truly honest. It makes little sense when he considers it, because he has spent less of his life at sea than he had on the estate, wooing privileged daughters instead of minding his tasks, dreaming of something better and not realizing that, compared to so many, he was far better off than he knew.

For now though, this small cabin has replaced rolling English hills and the seemingly endless ocean serves as his horizon rather than the grey stone estates and livestock that bleat relentlessly for his attention. Now the roll of the waves sends him to sleep as easily as it wakes him, and he sees brothers-in-arms where he once saw strangers.

Archie is a sailor, though no real seaman, and he knows that, given a voice, his men and the waves would claim no kinship. Still, this is his life now, and far more real to him than anything he left behind.


End file.
